Saviors come in many forms
by imacaptain
Summary: Saviors come in many forms. Even grumpy doctors!  set after Jim beat the Kobayashi Maru, Academy!fic


**A/N:my first story1 so thank you all for clicking on it! ok first startrek and first fanfic ever. so plz leave a comment or review. i hope this pleases you gaiz! :D**

**disclaimer:i do not own startrek in if i did there wouldn't be cannon there would be couples!**

Seven years old and the world changed for Jim Kirk. At seven years old Jim Kirk wanted to die.

Jim is sitting in the front of a cherry red corvette going god knows how fast down a dirt road. He's nervous. What if Frank catches him? Will he try to hurt him again in that way?

Jim doesn't care anymore. He wants to die! Seven year old Jim wants to fucking die! Frank touched him; Frank wanted to….he can't even think it!

60 mph, 70 mph, 800 mph, 90 mph! Jim wants to feel the wind flying through his hair.

Frank calls. Jim answers. Frank screams at Jim. Calls him a dumbass. Threatens to kill him. Jim hangs up. Turns on the radio. It's his favorite song. He turns it up louder and louder till he can drown out his own thoughts. He unclamps the roof of Frank's-no George's- corvette. It flies behind him and lands on the dirt road with a dull thud.

Jim can feel the wind in his hair. He lets it carry him. He screams in delight. It's so fun! Until the Robocop pulls up beside him. Jim ignores the cop's empty threats and ignores his warnings. Jim turns quickly onto a side road. Drives through a gate forbidding people to enter. Steering the cherry red bullet towards the cliff. Flying at 100 mph.

_Dad! I'm coming! I'm finally going to meet you! Dad!_

He jumps out at the last second. He slides off the cliff, catching the edge in his small hands. He manages to pull himself up and he sees the Robocop walk toward him.

"Is there a problem officer?" he squeaks as he looks back at the corvette at the bottom of the drop-off, broken beyond compare.

_Good. Now Frank can't sell it!_

"What is your name citizen," no emotion emitting for that voice, he can't tell if the Robocop is glaring. The visor blocks out his face.

He almost wants to say a fake name; he doesn't want to say his name. Frank will surely find out now. Looking back at the Robocop, Jim grins.

"James Tiberius Kirk. What's yours?"

* * *

At twenty-three he almost dies again. But this time a man, Captain Pike of the U.S.S. enterprise, saves him.

Laying face up on a table, he can feel his broken nose throbbing, bleeding everywhere on his pretty boyish face. He hears a sharp whistle followed by an "outside. All of you."

The man, Pike, looks at him as if he remembers him. So Jim says the smartest thing ever.

"You can whistle really loud you know that?"

They talk. And somehow Jim joins Starfleet. And meets Leonard Horaito McCoy, the man that threatened to throw up on him. That was another day that things changed.

* * *

Jim did it! He won the unwinnable test! Jim defeated the Kobayashi Maru. Everyone looks at him differently now, they look at him with respect.

Then he gets the court martial under his dorm door.

"What the fuck Jim!" Bones is yelling at him. Jim looks away, has the bed sheets always been this grey?

"They can kick you out for all the shit you do! They don't need you here! You're just a cadet Jim! Nobody higher up cares about you!"

Those words sting. Jim wants to cry because he knows it's true. Bones, the man he loved, said that no one cared about him. Bones doesn't know about his past though, no one has ever cared, why would this place be any different? Leonard H. McCoy doesn't know about what Frank did, or that Winona his own mother left him with that fucking drunkard because Jim looks so much like his father.

So Jim does what he does best, he puts up a strong front. He grins that shit eating grin, the one that pissed Cupcake off so much. He looks up at Bones.

"Relax, they won't kick me out. They can't, I'm the son of George C. Kirk. They think they own it to my dad." His grin shrinks a little. Dad, he didn't even know him.

McCoy doesn't say anything, he can't. He knows Jim's right, that's the only reason they haven't sent Jim's sorry ass back to Bumfuck, Iowa.

Jim stares back at McCoy, almost daring him to say anything in response. Then his grin fades, and his eyes start to tear up. He needs to hide his face, and hug something, so he grabs the nearest thing to him. McCoy's pillow.

_It smells like him._ He muses silently knowing the thought won't get him anywhere.

"Jim, look at me," McCoy dares to glance at him.

"No," Jim winces knowing it sounded childish, too late to take it back now.

Jim can fell the dip as Bones sits next to him. He scoots away. Bones tries to pry the pillow out of the fingers of the shaking male. Jim glares at him in response.

"Fuck it! Jim!" McCoy growls out.

If McCoy wants to say something else he can't because Jim's lips are clamped to his. He relaxes into the kiss, letting the hands roam over his body. He's pretty sure he's doing the same thing to Jim because Jim lets out a breathy moan inside McCoy's mouth. They shift so Jim is pinned underneath McCoy.

And for the first time in his life, Jim thinks he can die happy. But he's sure as hell not going to die now. Not when he finally has McCoy, his Bonesy, his savior.


End file.
